songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Supervision Song Contest 6
|Row 6 title = Date |Row 6 info = '''Semi Finals: July 24th 2014 Grand Final: July 31st 2014 |Row 7 title = Opening act |Row 7 info = SF1: Copenhagen Drummers SF2: Robot Boys SF3: Baltzer Brothers Grand Final: "Rainmaker" performed by Emmelie de Forest and the 26 finalists |Row 8 title = Interval act |Row 8 info = Grand Final: Medley with Michael Rune and Natascha Bessez ("Min Indre Stemme"/"Heart Is A Warrior"/"Wanna Be Loved") |Row 9 title = Winner |Row 9 info = Sia "Chandelier" |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = ◄ 5 file:Eurovision Heart.png 7 ►}}'' SVSC #6 is the sixth edition of the Supervision Song Contest which will be held in Herning, , since the country won last edition by Michael Rune feat. Natascha Bessez and "Wanna Be Loved". 52 countries will participate in this edition. This edition follows a new type of rule, where the winner of the last edition hosts several contents him-/herself for what brings the contest to its own formular. With a logo, a slogan and with features of the presenters, as well as announcing the host city and its venue! Host City, Venue and the Presenters Herning was internally selected by its free schedule of planning hosting the edition of this contest and to make out a great show. The city locates in the central part of the Jutland peninsula, with approximately 48.000 inhabitants including the suburbs around the town. Jyske Bank Boxen is the name of the venue, and it can host up to 15.000 attendants for the show. It was bidded to host the 2014 Eurovision Song Contest, but it lost to the preferable selection of Copenhagen's B&W Hallerne. The decision of choosing Boxen rather than other stadiums was for the sake of having the host entrant to not travel to far long from the show and to perform. Fortunately, the same had been witnessed for making Basim represent for the 2014 Eurovision Song Contest, when his home is close to his home. Presenters were finally registered to be created in the concept of 1 man-1 woman. The hosts for this edition are going to be Martin Brygmann and Christiane Schaumburg-Müller. The host country's own delegation has talked about their chemistry together and that they make sure the presenters are both serious and jolly to their act of presenting the songs for you. Symbol It was announced that the symbol for the song contest is going to be something out from the proudness of the host country. Worth while, the decision was laid on the design of a rampant lion, that are straightly influenced by the coat of arms of . The design of the symbol will be coming in many colors, and shall be used effectively for the recap design, which will be published whenever the songs of all participating countries are finally officialized and to be worked on the videos. Participating Countries Semi Final 1 (Western Europe) and vote in this Semi Final. Semi Final 2 (Eastern Europe) , and vote in this Semi Final. Semi Final 3 (Rest of the World) Grand Final The host country, , made its draw the same given moment when the announcement for the running order draw of the Semi Finals was done. Information about the taken countries TBA